campcadaverfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Just a few years ago, on this very date, in this very camp, a gruesome murder took place. One so heinous that the victim's affluent family vowed to buy out and demolish the entire park, regardless of who stands in their way. Some say that the killer still prowls these woods. Others believe the spot draws new killers in like predators are drawn to the scent of blood. All we know for sure is that it's time for Camp Conover to re-open its gates... and we should probably start by painting over that "Camp Cadaver" graffiti... The Villains A very rich, very eccentric family, and the unsavory people they employ. They're cut-throat, self-important sociopaths who value money and status above human life. If you asked them, however, they would say I'm just a hater. In fact, most of the locals look at the Villains as pillars of the community. If they only knew... The Family Most of them hate each other's guts... but when it comes time to read the Tycoon's will, they'll all want to be in his good graces. Hopefully they inherit the money and property... but not the strange cloud of death that seems to hover over the household. The Tycoon A billionaire industrialist who earned his fortune in oil, tobacco, factory farming, and other controversial things people generally seem to dislike. When the Tycoon's oldest child and heir was the first victim at Camp Cadaver "all those years ago", he swore to tear down the park it resides in and destroy anyone who stood in his way. Even if they weren't really standing in his way. Even if they were a little off to the side. He'll probably build a mall there, since that seems really obvious and clichéd. The Crackpot The crazy uncle we all have, though no one is quite sure whose uncle he actually is. The Crackpot has forgone a life of luxury to live in a bunker at an undisclosed location. The Tycoon is the only one who knows how to get in touch with him, and the pass code is supposedly "Grassy Knoll". Don't tell anyone. The Identity Thief The Identity Thief left drama school to "find herself". She didn't. What she did find, however, was a series of social security numbers and identification cards. The Tycoon wonders how much money she spends on wigs each year. It's more than he thinks. The Mistress Nobody tell the Tycoon's wife. Which wife? The current one. His ex-wives are all aware. Most of them were the Mistress at one point. Also, don't tell the Tycoon that he isn't her only love interest. You know what? How about you just don't talk about people's private lives? Rude. The Peeping Tom The creepy cousin with boundary issues. The Peeping Tom spends his nights wandering, and so do his eyes. He has quite a lot of secrets, and it'll cost you if you want him to keep them. The price is usually silence when you know a bit too much about his friends and family. The Stalker Too entitled to accept the words "leave me alone, I don't even know who you are", the Stalker is the Tycoon's niece. He ensured she got anything she wanted, and now she seems to have trouble discerning between gifts people freely give you, and human beings who scream when they wake up to find you staring at them. The Tattle Tale The Tycoon's youngest daughter, sent off to private school at a young age. The Tattle Tale wants to earn the Tycoon's attention and affection. The easiest way to do this is by ratting out others until he thinks she's the only one he can trust. She has few friends and many enemies. Who cares? She has daddy's approval. The Hired Help The Tycoon has his fingers in a lot of pies, though he's never invested in a bakery. There's an idea. Tycoon Brand Baked Goods... Made without any semblance of love. As long as the money is there, these miscreants will be available to solve the Tycoon's problems. The Bouncer Working the door at the infamous "Stub Club", the Bouncer knows how to identify and neutralize dangerous people. Since the Tycoon owns several local businesses, including the club, the Bouncer can be called upon to make sure people with murderous intent stay away from the ultimate VIP, the Tycoon. The Butler The Butler worked diligently for the Tycoon's father, and his father's father, and his father's father's father... Wait. How is that even possible? ... In any case, the Butler does what needs to be done and never asks questions. Unless the question is "Sir, should I make them suffer or kill them quickly?" The Chauffeur A skilled driver who gets criminals out of tight situations... for a price. Rumor has it that the Chauffeur used to race professionally until he was caught huffing the air out of tires. That doesn't even do anything. Why was he fired for that? The Lawyer He's in more hot water than any of his clients. The Lawyer represents the Tycoon in court... when he can't bribe or threaten the case away. Lawsuits? Restraining orders? Murder charges? The Lawyer is here to fight for you. In the end, he'll probably be your cellmate. The Maid Stoic and unflappable, the Maid is a skilled fixer capable of making any crime scene sparkle. Unless she's out of Lemon Pledge™. No one gets DNA out from under the fingernails of a murder victim like the Maid. Now available at your local mansion. The Manager The Manager works at the most prestigious employment firm in town, and excels at placing the right person in the right position. She sees your strengths and your weaknesses. She thinks your weaknesses are just adorable. Wow, you have so many weaknesses. Aren't you something special? The Mole Who says you can't work for the U.S. Government AND a corrupt Tycoon? The U.S. Government says you can't. The Mole doesn't seem to mind. He's adept at bugging conversations and eavesdropping on private conversations. Please speak directly into the house plant. The Plastic Surgeon Welcome to the Plastic Surgeon's elite cosmetic alteration spa. Yes, it's in a strip mall. Yes, it used to be "Papa Pepperoni's Pizza Palace". No, they don't have pizza. Do you want the Plastic Surgeon to fix your horrible, ugly mug or not? The Politician The Politician is an upstanding citizen, protecting the country's ideals and ensuring a better future for our children. If you'd prefer the opposite, you can make a small donation to his campaign fund. Add a note detailing exactly how you want him to ruin the future for your children. The Sawbones The Tycoon needs to take a yearly physical to keep his position at the head of his company. He doesn't like physicals. The Sawbones checks his pulse and deems him "healthy enough". He's also available to remove bullets or sew up stab wounds if the emergency room is too low-brow for you. Keep in mind that if he makes a house call, he's probably going to crash on your couch for several months. The Heroes A motley crew of youngsters, teens, and adults who would very much appreciate it if people would stop killing them. They mean well, but are prone to distrust and voting each other for sacrifice. Camp Residents Camp Conover was recently opened after years of abandonment. Hopefully, we can all move past the tragedy that unfolded there and enjoy many happy days of fun and adventure! Probably not. The Camper The Camper has no idea what's going on. He just came here to make wallets and go kayaking. Easily spooked and constantly confused, the Camper is just as likely to believe a killer's lies as he is to back up a fellow camper in danger. The Counselor A former camper, the Counselor enjoyed her stay at Camp Conover so much that she decided to come back as a staff member. She hopes to help kids make happy memories that will last a life time, but her sunny disposition fades quickly when she senses someone may not be a positive influence. The Insomniac Strung out on coffee and over-stimulated by late night horror movies, the Insomniac wanders the camp on some nights. Usually, he finds campers making out by the lake. Sometimes, he finds Counselors making out by the lake. One time, he found two local farmers making out by the lake. He's probably going to stop going to the lake. The Lifeguard The inspiration for many embarrassing summer crushes and questionable dreams, the Lifeguard is here to make sure campers don't drown. That, and to make sure he tans evenly and gets to talk to all the cutest staff members. Mostly the not-drowning thing. The Orphan The target of many rude questions, the Orphan is a camper who forgives and forgets quite a lot. What she doesn't want to forget, however, is the friends she's made along the way. The Orphan is quiet and reserved... unless you mess with her scrapbook. There's some important stuff in there. The Park Ranger Always hanging around Camp Conover, the Park Ranger wants to make sure everyone's okay. Also, he wants to make sure no one is littering or starting fires. He's fond of the saying "Every litter bit hurts." Everyone rolls their eyes when he's not looking. They don't do it when he's looking because he carries a rifle everywhere. The Vegan The Vegan exists for two reasons. First, tell everyone that she's vegan. Second, to complain about the meals in the mess hall. Very adept at foraging and picking berries, though I suppose she has to be. The Victim Reckless, thoughtless, and destined to be lifeless. The Victim has a lot of bad ideas, but he's really, really sure of them. His self-confidence is only matched by his clumsiness, which makes activity days very entertaining for everyone else. Constantly suggests the group split up. The Virgin Made fun of for "not even kissing a boy", the Virgin is pretty sure none of the other campers have, either. Still, she's possessed of a certain... "otherworldly" quality that causes her to stand out. It's not just the birthmark in the shape of a crucifix, either. The Witness He saw it. He swears. Why don't you believe him?! The Witness is adept at spotting out-of-place details and noticing when he's being watched or followed. If only he was better at explaining himself... It probably doesn't help that he once insisted he saw a plesiosaur in the lake. High Schoolers As part of the camp's re-opening project, several high school students are picking up some extra credit by helping out where they can. Well, some of them are here for the extra credit... for others, this is a punishment. Luckily the school staff is available to make sure everyone's getting what they deserve, either way. The Principal Hard-nosed and deaf to all please for leniency, the Principal is very unpopular with his students. That is, until he expels someone they dislike even more. Then, suddenly, he's their hero. Man, he gets no respect from these little brats. No respect. He patrolled the halls of the school with a baseball bat until the school board told him to stop. Not because it was dangerous, but because it was unapproved use of sporting equipment. The Bus Driver The Bus Driver is tired of the singing, the laughing, the talking, the yelling, and the jumping. She's tired of driving students this way and that. She's tired of students missing their stops. The Bus Driver drops students off at the wrong stop once in a while just to make herself smile. The Cheerleader Like, totally, like, you know? The Cheerleader is, like, a really adept acrobat and, like, athlete. You know? People, like, totally underestimate cheerleaders, but it's a real sport. Let's see you get on top of a human pyramid. You'd, like, turn it into a parallelogram! By the way, parallelograms are, like, her favorite quadrilateral. The Class President The Class President is quite popular. You'd have to be if you wanted to get elected to the position in one of the most heated candidacies in school history. Buying everyone pizza at lunch time helped, too. Behind the Class President's pearly white smile and silver tongue is a fighting spirit that's willing to play just a bit dirty. The Final Girl The daughter of a local police officer who teaches karate in his off time, the Final Girl learned how to fracture a man's larynx at a young age. A bit too young, really. She fractured a birthday clown's larynx. His laughs are just whistles, now. He changed his name from Mr. Chuckles to Mr. Squeaks. The Gossip Every school has its "mean girls", and The Gossip is the meanest. She'll find out exactly who you have a crush on. She won't let you forget the time you had an accident in the second grade. She believes she's a bastion of truth who's just "too real" for people, but between you and me I think she's worse than the Psychos. The Goth Everyone says they want a Goth girlfriend, but then they get scared when the first date is at a cemetery. At midnight. Typical. The Goth first became obsessed with death and depression when her hamster died. Her parents thought it was no big deal and got her a new one. She named it Baphomet and put a skull in its habitat. The Hall Monitor A stickler for rules, the Hall Monitor enjoys making order out of chaos. Walking too fast? Locker over-decorated? Sideburns too long? No matter how outdated the school guideline, she's here to enforce it. Everyone would like to give her a piece of their mind, but they can't help recalling the time she choked out a linebacker for spitting gum on her shoe. The Jock He probably wouldn't be so self-destructive if it weren't for all the direct hits to the skull. Luckily, the Jock remembers that he exists to protect others, be it the quarterback or a random person he just met. The Jock is always there to cheer on his friends, tackle his enemies, cheer on his enemies, and tackle his friends. Did I mention he has minor brain damage? The Loner The Loner doesn't buy into your vapid social circles and fly-by-night trends. He hasn't really "fit in" since preschool. He famously turned the playhouse into a panic room and refused to come out, even for graham crackers and milk. It's generally a bad idea to get the Loner excited or force him into social situations. Graduation time should be interesting. The Nerd Comic books, video games, and Star Wars. You already know the Nerd and what he enjoys. Let's talk about what he hates, instead. Modern comic books, casual video games, and current Star Wars... Hmm. No, that didn't help at all. The Prom Queen The most popular and beloved girl in school, and for good reason. The Prom Queen is involved in all the good after-school activities, helps with every important charity, and is available "just to talk" if other students need to vent. Whether she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart, or toward next year's Prom Queen election, is anyone's guess. The Rebel Equal parts mysterious and dangerous, the Rebel operates on the fringes of school society. Is she planning to ask you out to a grindhouse movie, or is she planning ruin your social status in front of the entire school? Maybe both. Does the faculty know she's selling sketchy products out of that one bathroom nobody's allowed into? Hell, she's probably paying them off. Oh God, she's so cool. Concerned Citizens Unfortunately for these innocent locals, the events at Camp Conover have a tendency to "spill over" into surrounding areas. Hopefully, their specific set of skills and attributes will get them through the horrors that shouldn't really involve them. The Babysitter Fresh out of school and earning money for college, the Babysitter is on her way to being a responsible adult. She has a good head on her shoulders, and is very good at staying one step ahead of anyone who would threaten the children she cares for. Even when she's not around, her safety plans are still in action. The Cat Lady An elderly shut-in with a slight hording problem, the Cat Lady is a kind soul who can't turn down a feline face. In fact, she's so caring that the most feral animal is soon at ease around her. Not everyone has that magic touch... so if you adopt one of her cats, you'd better hope it stays happy. The Chaperone Once voted "most likely to die alone" by her graduating class, the Chaperone is a local busy-body who wants to make sure today's youth are just as unhappy as she is. Kissing? No way. Hugging? Forget it. Holding hands? Disgusting! The Chaperone's icy stare is considered to be a better contraceptive than most items available at your drug store. The Delivery Boy Trusted courier for ShipStorm, the Delivery Boy is adept at finding customers and delivering what they're due. Returns are no problem, as he'll bring most anything back to haunt you with a wink and a smile. Just make sure you sign for that. You know... while you still can. The Journalist On the scene before the bodies are cold, the Journalist works for WWAR News. She's always quick to ask the important questions, like "how does that stab wound feel?" and "are you at peace with death?". She only fears her deadlines, so serial killers and monsters beware. The Priest A young man of the cloth who just recently took his vows. Since he has a knack for earning the trust of strangers, it was either become a Priest, or join his brother-in-law's pyramid scheme. His sense of right ended up making the decision for him, and that same nagging conscience is what makes him question - and sometimes violate - the privacy of the confessional. The Vessel Television personality, author of several books, and purveyor of bogus ghost hunting equipment. These are three things that the Vessel is best known for. He grew up with ghosts as imaginary friends, and eventually learned that the best way to avoid being seen as crazy was to be seen as a scammer. Passing off his gift as parlor tricks and hoaxes, the Vessel helps others in need... for a price. Psychos The Blob An escapee of the Scientist's well-hidden research facility, the Blob exists for no other reason than to consume. Like a flatworm, it absorbs bits and pieces of its victims in more way than one - retaining thoughts, memories, and opinions. Too many conflicting ideas cause the Blob to binge eat, which just makes things worse. The Convict Imprisoned for multiple homicides spanning decades of bloody terror, the Convict has a lot of down-time time to make up for. Solitary confinement was a breeze for the Convict, who enjoys being alone with his twisted thoughts. The worst thing to do is chat him up and ask a bunch of annoying questions. The Firestarter A local student who hasn't been able to like or trust others since a gang of kids smashed her lightning bug collection. Known as "the weird girl", the Firestarter is rarely seen outside of school. This is because she has spent her time gradually growing her natural pyrokinetic abilities from scorching paper to causing spontaneous human combustion at will. The Gamemaster The Gamemaster is a genius. Able to solve puzzles and problems in an instant, he made a career out of entering contests and appearing on small-time game shows. After being investigated and blacklisted due to his track record of "suspicious" wins, the Gamemaster found himself suddenly without purpose. He solved that problem as well, with a quick trip to the hardware store and a few kidnapped enemies. The Gasser The owner and sole employee of "Fuming Mad Pest Control", the Gasser is suffering from the effects of his own chemicals. The Gasser is now unable to differentiate between unwanted vermin and people who just kind of annoy him. He can cover anyone's house in a fumigation tent, and no one really bothers him because it's rude to ask about a neighbor's pest problem. The Idol Talented, handsome, and incredibly manipulative. The Idol is a student with an extreme God complex. You don't become friends with the Idol. You serve him. You don't date the Idol. You live and die for him. After you're gone, he'll forget about you immediately. Sarah? Susan? He's pretty sure it was probably an S-name. The Poltergeist Was Camp Conover built over a burial ground? ... Probably. It's unclear what the Poltergeist actually wants, as its messages are usually written in condiments and are quite poorly spelled. If you were to take this angry spirit at face value, I guess it just really, really likes throwing large things at people. The Puppeteer This seemingly friendly toymaker has a dark secret. To him, all the world is a playhouse - and its people are the dolls. Having grown old with no family or loved ones of his own, the Puppeteer controlls others with unseen strings to ensure he will never be alone again. The Scarecrow Possessed of the spirit of a farmer killed in a shoot-out after his land was foreclosed on, the Scarecrow wants to chase everyone off of "his" land. He does this by frightening them - to death! Who needs a brain when you're already inside everyone's head? The Scientist Super-intelligence is a gift... and a curse. Well, it's a curse for you, specifically. The Scientist enjoys every moment of being a demented genius. If you can clone it, teleport it, or grow it in a lab, the Scientist is already leaps and bounds ahead of modern technology. He would really love to finish his new "super cure", but first he needs to infect a lot more test subjects. The Slasher Emotionless, remorseless, and seemingly deathless, the Slasher has stalked Camp Conover since its gates first opened. Once a normal, every-day counselor, the Slasher turned vengeful after a group of campers let him fall during a lofty hike. Well, it's not like a group of kids could have pulled him back up, anyway. Oh, well. The Spider Residing in a long-forgotten, ancient cave, the Spider was awakaned from a decades-long food coma when Camp Conover was being renovated. The Spider excels in not only draining its victims of their liquified insides, but also enjoys wearing their husks and blending in. Playing with your food is extra fun when it's soccer! The Strangler The Wendigo The Wolfman